Benjamin's Human Life
by insanechayne
Summary: Benjamin's life when he was a human, and an explanation of how he can control the elements.


**My two bestest friends in the whole world forced me to write this for them as an extra Christmas present, so now you get to read it to. **

**There is no specific time period because we don't really know how many years Benjamin has been alive. I assumed an age for him, in human years, but otherwise this could be taking place in 700 BC or 1927 AD and I honestly don't know if either of those are even close to being right.**

**I put in a few twists that I thought were intriguing, and hopefully that makes this more entertaining.**

**Enjoy**

**Benjamin's Human Life**

Benjamin was only eight years old when he realized that he could move things with his mind. At first it was something inconsequential, a stirring spoon that had fallen off the counter when he turned to grab some herbs for his mother. She had gone upstairs to wash off for dinner, and, because he was such a smart boy, she left him in charge of adding the fresh parsley to their soup. He hadn't meant to drop the spoon, it jumped off of the counter when he wasn't looking, and that was hardly his fault; still, his mother would have been terribly mad if she had found out. Benjamin couldn't reach the spoon in time, but he wished, oh how he wished, that he could, and suddenly the spoon had stopped mid-fall, just an inch from the ground. Of course, he was shocked to see such magic happen, but didn't question it at the time, and just put the spoon back on the counter.

At first he thought that it was how hard he had wished that had kept the spoon from falling. After all, what eight year-old doesn't believe in the magic of wishes? Then something else happened. Benjamin was riding his bike around the backyard, when suddenly his front tire hit something substantially hard and heavy, and he was spilled to the ground, scraping his elbow and knee through the whole ordeal. A rock, small enough to hide in the long grass, but large enough to overturn a young boy's bike, lay embedded in the earth. Benjamin, in all his kid-like fury, wanted to move this rock out of the way, so that he could continue with his ride without interruption, and suddenly the rock was flying twenty feet away with the speed of a panther. This rock struck a tree, leaving a large dent in the bark, and Benjamin stunned into silence. He hadn't touched that rock at all, save for when his bike hit it, and yet it still _moved_ because he had wanted it to. It was the same incident with the spoon, but the only thing missing was his wishing magic; he hadn't wished for that rock to move, because he could have just moved it on his own. That was the moment he knew that there was something very wrong with him.

"Mother, father, may I ask you something?" Benjamin bounded through the back door, trying to rein in his nervousness and excitement. His father sat at the table, eating a sandwich, and he gave the boy a quick glance before returning back to his lunch. Benjamin's mother walked in from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, and sat in the chair closest to him.

"Of course, sweetheart. What is it?" She looked at him with all the love and adoration a mother could possibly hold in her heart for her son, and Benjamin wasn't afraid to tell her about his powers anymore; he knew she would understand. She patted her lap and he jumped up onto her legs eagerly, letting her hold him gently.

"Mother, is it okay to be able to move things with one's mind?" Benjamin looked up at her expectantly.

"I suppose it would be fine, but such things are very rare in the world. Did one of your little friends tell you a story about a telekinetic?" She smoothed his soft, dark-chocolate brown hair back a few times to see his eyes better. She would have to cut those lovely locks soon; his bangs kept falling in his eyes, making it hard for her to see them.

"What's a telekinetic?" He had never heard this word before, but it sounded intriguing. Could he be that mystical creature called such a special name?

"A telekinetic is a person who can move things with their mind. Usually it's small objects like pebbles, or sometimes even chairs, and on very special occasions it can be another person that they are able to lift. _Did_ one of your friends tell you a story about someone who can do those things?"

"No, my friends have never told me a story like that before. I ask, because I can do those things, mama. I'm a telekinetic." Benjamin smiled up at his mother. He just knew that she would be so proud of him and his new found abilities. Perhaps she would love him even more than she already did, though he didn't think that was possible.

The smile slipped from her face, her lips pressing into a hard line. "Why would you lie to your mother, Benjamin? Why would you make up stories like this?" She set him back on the ground, her eyes boring into his.

"But, mama, I'm not lying." Now Benjamin was afraid. Had she stopped loving him instead? That was the opposite of what he wanted to happen. He just wanted her to be proud of him, of his gift. Oh how he now wished that he didn't have such an ability, because it had upset his mother, and he would rather die than see her upset.

"Then show me, Benjamin. Show me that you can really do such things." She rose from her chair, waiting to follow him.

Benjamin looked down and nodded, feelings of shame taking over his heart. Was his gift something bad? What if he couldn't control it? What if he could only move things if he wished hard enough, or if he was angry? What if he couldn't move things now that she was pressuring him into it? Then she would be disappointed in him, and she wouldn't love him. She would hate him for his lies that so hurt her. No, he couldn't let that happen. He was determined to show her what he could do, and make her love him again. A boy needed his mother, and he refused to lose his.

Benjamin led his mother outside to the rock that he had flung across the yard earlier.

"See, mother, I was able to throw this rock with my mind earlier, and it hit this tree. You can see the marks it made in the tree's trunk." Benjamin spoke timidly, patting the tree's bark.

"Then you should be able to do it again. I want to see you actually move an object, Benjamin." His mother folded her arms over her chest, watching him suspiciously.

Benjamin swallowed roughly and looked at the rock, focusing all of his energy on it. He concentrated on it with so much dedication that a sweat broke out on his forehead. It took him three minutes to accomplish his task, but finally he was able to lift the rock about a foot off the ground.

His mother gasped in shock, her hand flying to her mouth to suppress the sound. "It is true," she whispered mostly to herself. Her hazel eyes were wide, and her expression terrified Benjamin so much that the rock fell back to the ground with a thud. "Come, my son, we must travel to see your uncle at once. He will know what to do with you now." She grabbed Benjamin's hand and dragged him back home, instructing him to pack as many bags as he could carry as quickly as possible. Benjamin was afraid to ask where they were going, and so he packed his things in silence. He would never question his mother's decisions, for she always knew what was best for him, but he hoped that she would explain what this new decision meant for him before it was too late.

"Wake up, Benji; we're at your Uncle's now." Benjamin's mother was gently shaking his shoulder and speaking to him in whispers. He didn't remember falling asleep during their journey, but part of him was glad that he had been able to rest. He grabbed his things and followed his mother up a cobblestone path to a grandeur house. This house seemed more like a King's castle to Benjamin's young eyes, and he marveled at the black bars surrounding the land. His uncle must be so rich that he needed to keep his home locked away to keep it safe.

"Welcome, sister! Welcome, Benjamin! It is so nice to see you after so many long months. I trust that you are both well?" Benjamin's uncle met them at the front porch, his arms open in greeting, waiting for them to come up and hug him. He was an average man: average height, average build, even average clothes, though he could afford nicer ones. He kept his black hair short, but it grew into small sideburns that stopped at the middle of his cheeks, and his mustache/goatee combo was shot through with small slivers of white, making him look a bit older than he really was. What stood out most about him was his extremely handsome face, and his bright red eyes. Benjamin was both terrified and fascinated by those eyes, and whenever he asked his mother why his uncle was the only one with eyes of such a shade she said "I'll tell you why when you're older." It frustrated Benjamin, but he usually forgot that question until the next time he saw his uncle again.

"Yes, we are quite well, brother, thank you." Benjamin's mother skipped forward to hug her sibling, and both smiled happily at the reunion. They didn't see each other much, but they had always been very close, and Benjamin assumed they always would be.

"And how's my nephew? You've certainly grown since the last time I saw you." The uncle turned to Benjamin and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Benjamin grinned playfully at his uncle, for once not frightened by his eyes. "Thank you, Uncle Amun."

"Ah, so the boy has discovered his powers, has he? It's just as well, since I found out about mine when I was just a year older than he is now." Amun looked curiously at Benjamin, tilting his head slightly as if he would be able to see the boy's inner workings by doing so. Benjamin stared back, not sure what to do or say now. "Can you move something for me, Benji?"

"I can try." Benjamin spoke timidly, turning his concentration to a small stone sculpture of an elephant that sat on the table between him and his uncle. It still took some concentration, but he was able to lift it into the air with his mind much quicker this time; whether it was because he knew what to expect, or because this statue was smaller and lighter than the rock in his backyard, he couldn't guess. Then his concentration slipped, and the stone sculpture fell to the table with a crash, shattering into a hundred little pieces. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Amun!" Benjamin gasped, looking at his uncle in horror. Surely his uncle would yell at him or smack him for breaking something that looked so expensive.

But Amun just sat back and started laughing as if nothing had broken. He smiled gleefully at Benjamin, and his eyes sparkled with excitement. "That statue means nothing, dear boy. Do not worry about it. You are a telekinetic, just like I used to be, and that is reason to celebrate!" He leaned over the table and ruffled the boy's hair playfully.

"Brother, what must be done with Benjamin for him to develop his gift?" Benjamin's mother looked at anxiously at Amun, and pulled her son just a little bit tighter against her side. She wanted him to learn the full effects of his power, but she didn't want to lose him to it.

"You know what must be done, sister. Benjamin will have to stay with me here, so that I can help him fully develop his power. Once he has reached proper age, and his ability is perfectly under his control, I will have to make him… like myself." Amun's scarlet eyes shifted warily to Benjamin, who stared back, wondering what that could possibly mean for him. His uncle certainly was cryptic, and more mysterious than Benjamin ever could have imagined.

"What? No, I cannot let you do that to my baby boy!" His mother's wail pierced Benjamin's ears, and he winced slightly. She mistook that gesture for fear of his uncle's proposition, even though the boy had no hope of knowing what Amun really meant. "See? Even he does not want that future!"

"Sister, please, you knew this day would come. Somewhere deep down in your subconscious you knew, even if you refused to believe. Benjamin will be like me, because that is what Fate has determined for him. He is destined for great things, sister, but he cannot fulfill those purposes if you are holding him back. Please, allow him to stay with me." Amun's expression grew sad, and his tone very subtly shifted into a formal tone that Benjamin had never heard before.

Benjamin's mother stared longingly at her only son, then finally sighed in resignation and released her hold on him. She turned to face him, keeping her hands on his shoulders to make him focus on her.

"Benjamin, you are going to have to stay with your uncle for a while, perhaps even for the rest of your life. Your father and I will visit for your birthday, and for uncle's birthday, and perhaps even for other events, and we hope that you will come to visit us on holidays, as well. Your uncle will have to teach you your school lessons from here at his home, and he will teach you many other things. You are to pay attention to him and obey him as you have always obeyed me and your father. He will teach you many great things about this world, and he will tell you everything about your past that you have not yet heard. Never forget that your father and I love you. We will miss you, baby boy." She leaned forward and kissed his forehead, her tears spilling onto his hair as she did so.

Benjamin was suddenly very afraid. Somehow he had known that he would lose his mother because of his newfound "gift", and he wished desperately that he'd never told her about it. How could he possibly leave his home at the drop of a hat to live with his eccentric uncle that he barely knew? His uncle who had crimson eyes that never stopped watching you, even when he was looking away from you. His uncle that was rich even though he had been born to a poor farmer's family, and had never had a high paying job. His mother said she loved him, but how could Benjamin believe that when she was leaving him with this familial stranger? Benjamin began to cry, as well, and he and his mother embraced each other, their sobs rocking through each other's bodies.

Amun was very patient through their sad goodbye; he sat quietly in his chair, letting them release all of their emotions. When they both had finally calmed down he stood, placing one hand on each of their shoulders.

"My dear ones, you have said your goodbyes, and now the hour grows late. Sister, you may stay if you wish. It is probably safer for you that way."

Benjamin's mother wiped her eyes and shook her head slowly. "No, the journey is too long to stay any more. I must leave now that everything is settled."

"At least allow Kebi to travel with you in my personal carriage. She will see you home safely and return back here when you are in your house." Amun's eyes flashed with some odd spark briefly, but it was barely noticeable; Benjamin was sure he had just imagined it.

"I suppose that would be alright. Thank you, Brother, for your hospitality to myself and my son. Be good, Benjamin." She kissed the boy's forehead one last time before following her brother outside to his carriage.

Kebi hustled down the hallway, trying to get to the front yard quickly. She paused when she saw Benjamin, her coffee bean eyes meeting his cocoa ones. They stared at each other for only a few seconds before she smiled warmly at him. "Welcome, young one. Your uncle is very rich, and very generous, and I am certain he will give you many nice things while you are here. I am his servant, and I will be happy to assist you with anything you should require during your stay, for as long as you stay. We can speak more later; I would like to get to know you better." Then she darted out the front door, her jet black hair flowing like a cape behind her.

Benjamin stared after her, fascinated by her bright personality and beautiful face. She was much too old for him, but he couldn't help marveling at how gorgeous she was. He hoped someday he would find a girl who looked like Kebi to be friends with; someone his own age that he could play with, and perhaps even love.

It was many years before Benjamin was told anything about his background, or his uncle's mysterious countenance. During his first few months there he and Kebi spoke almost every day, and they formed a very strong bond. A few years later, however, she left with Amun for a week, but only he returned. It was another year before Benjamin saw her again, and when they were finally reunited her eyes were as red as Amun's, and she spoke very little. Benjamin was too afraid to ask his uncle what had happened, and he rarely approached Kebi. The only personality she ever showed was the love in her eyes as she looked at Amun. Their eyes, the same in color, were also now the same in adoration, and Benjamin found it mildly disquieting. He knew better than to question it, though, since they both seemed happy with the new arrangement.

Amun had also told Benjamin not to call him "uncle", but merely refer to him by his first name. Amun said it was because the formality of the title grew tedious after a few weeks, but Benjamin didn't think that was quite the truth.

Benjamin was fifteen when Amun finally sat him down to tell him the stories of his past, and of the family's past.

It was a cool night in September, and they sat in the backyard with a fire blazing in a small pit surrounded by smooth, flat stones. The stones were all different colors and all polished so that they reflected the fire on their surfaces. Amun and Benjamin sat in metal chairs with cushions on their backs and seats, and Kebi stood a few feet behind Amun's chair, shadowing the pair as they spoke. Benjamin was so used to her lurking that he didn't even notice her anymore; his eyes were completely focused on his uncle. Benjamin had been waiting for this night for so many years that he could barely contain his excitement.

Amun poked the logs in the fire, turning one over on its charred side and sending a plume of ash and smoke floating into the night air, before beginning.

"Your mother and I were born to a poor family. Our father, your grandfather, was just a farmer, and our mother, your grandmother, couldn't find work. She stayed home to care for us, and our education came from her. Our mother had been born into a very wealthy family of scholars, and they taught her how to read and write, how to do math, and many other things, so she was always very intelligent. She taught us everything that she had been taught, and we grew to be intelligent as well. Though our mother had been born rich, when her parents died everything was left to her older sister. Our mother's sister was very cruel, and she had always hated our mother, so she made our mother work for her to get her money. Finally our mother was able to save up enough money to move away from home. She was able to live in a small country village, and that's where she met our father. At the time he was a carpenter, and he made enough money to marry our mother and live comfortably with her.

"About a year before I was born their village was attacked by strange pale creatures that thirsted for blood. They were stronger than all of the village's men combined, and it wasn't long before the entire village had been burned to the ground, and many people had been devoured by these evil beings. My mother and father somehow managed to escape unscathed, but they lost everything they had ever worked for that night, and they had no money left to their names.

"My parents migrated to the nearest village over, but it was a poor village with many discouraged people. My parents couldn't afford any better, and they settled down there, hoping that someday they'd be able to move up in the world. They ended up staying there for the rest of their lives.

"My father didn't know much about farming, but he was forced to take up the job, because if he didn't he and his wife would not survive. Shortly after this ordeal, my mother gave birth to me, and then after another two years, to my sister, your mother. Their burden grew even more difficult, but they always managed to put food on our table and keep clothes on our backs. We took nothing for granted, and were grateful for all the sacrifices they made for us.

"As I said, my mother gave us our education. We couldn't afford to go to school, and the only school in the village that didn't cost money was in the local orphanage. That orphanage was probably the richest building in our village, and even they were too poor to extend their charity schooling to the other village children. Many children stayed uneducated from their parents' lack of funds. Only two children in the village ever went to the school closest to us, in the next village over. It was about two or three miles to that school, both ways, and most of the time they had to walk, but not once did they complain, and their grades always stayed high.

"Anyway, I found out that I was a telekinetic on my ninth birthday, only a year after you discovered your powers. I was afraid of these abilities, and I thought that it meant I was evil, a demon spawn. The only person I ever told about these powers, at that time, was my dear sister. She did not judge me, or shun me, as I had expected her to do, but instead she accepted me, and she helped me practice how to control my gift. This is also the reason why she brought you to me.

"To be honest, I think that she was hoping that you would never develop such powers, because she knew that she would have to give you up, and no mother wants to do that with her children." Amun paused here and smiled warmly at Benjamin, giving him time to absorb everything he had been told.

Benjamin took a few deep breaths, trying to work up the courage to ask the question that had plagued him since he was just a young boy: why are his uncle's eyes so red? Of course, the rest of his family's history interested him, since he had never heard the stories before, but that question now plagued him, begging for an answer.

"Amun," Benjamin began timidly, trying to look into his uncle's eyes as he spoke, but dropping his gaze to the fire in fear and embarrassment. "May I ask you a question? It's something I've been wondering for many years now."

Amun looked at Benjamin, seeming a little taken off guard by his statement. What could the boy have possibly wondered for so long that he had never asked before? "Of course you may, Benji. You are free to ask me anything at any time, you know."

Benjamin nodded, and took another steadying breath. He looked up at Amun now, no longer afraid to meet his uncle's mysterious red gaze. Benjamin was ready for answers. "I want to know why your eyes are so red. I know that is not natural, and you couldn't have been born that way."

For the first time Amun looked both horrified and relieved. Horrified, because he had hoped to keep his true nature from his nephew forever, or at least for many more years, but relieved, because he would no longer have to hide it.

"I figured you would ask me that question sooner or later." Amun chuckled into the night air; an odd sound, because it was neither playful nor dark, but somehow sad. "I suppose I can't keep this truth from you any longer. Benjamin, I am a vampire. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. My eyes are this red because of the human blood I must drink to sustain myself. Don't worry, you're completely safe. I would never hurt you." Amun noticed how Benjamin's eyes grew wide in shock, and he placed a tender hand on the boy's shoulder to try and reassure him. "Surely you have felt how cold my skin is, Benji, and how I feel like a walking statue rather than a soft, pliable human with gentle and warm skin."

Benjamin couldn't speak, he was so aghast. All he could do was nod, and that still didn't seem appropriate. How could his uncle be out drinking people's blood when he rarely ever left the house? How had he become a vampire in the first place? So many questions swirled in the boy's head, but he couldn't make his mouth work well enough to ask them.

"Benjamin?" Amun's tone grew worried, and he gave Benjamin a small shake to rouse him.

"How do you feed, Amun? You never leave the house, at least not for very long periods of time, like you did with Kebi." Benjamin's eyes flickered to the woman behind his uncle, and now he saw her in new light. She was paler than she was that first time they had met, and she had red eyes as bright at Amun's. She never allowed Benjamin to get close enough to her to touch her anymore, and she usually wouldn't stay in the same room with him for more than a few minutes unless Amun was nearby, like tonight. Then the realization came. "Kebi is a vampire, too?!"

Amun and Kebi shared a glance, and then Amun sighed softly. He didn't want his nephew to be afraid of him, or of his soul mate, but that seemed to be the path Benjamin was heading down now.

"It appears I have another story to tell you, Benjamin. Just please do not be afraid of Kebi, or me. We would never put you in danger, and if we thought that we had done something that suggested otherwise I would have sent you back to your mother's home.

"Kebi and I leave home to satiate our thirst, and we usually go when you are sleeping so that you won't be suspicious. As for Kebi, yes, she is a vampire, but she is also my soul mate, and someday she will be my wife in the eyes of the human population." Amun looked back at Kebi lovingly and took her hand, pulling her just slightly closer to him.

"When I was about twenty-eight some men came to see me. I had been working in the backyard at the time, using my powers to cut the wheat with a scythe. I was nearly finished when two black-cloaked figures approached me. They said their names were Felix and Demitri, and that their master wanted to speak to me about my powers. Their eyes were a bright crimson, more menacing than mine are now, and their skin was pale white and very cold.

"I thought that my sister had told someone about my powers, because how else could they have known about them? I asked them how they had found out about my being a telekinetic, and they just said that word travels fast in their country. When I declined their invitation to see their master they just laughed, and the larger one grabbed me in an iron vise. My struggles were of no use, and they carried me away. They brought me to their master, Aro, who resides in Volterra, Italy. He greeted me kindly, but the presence of so many pale, red-eyed people frightened me greatly.

"He asked me questions about my powers, like when I had developed them, and how good my control was. I told him that I could move anything, but inanimate objects were easiest. He asked me to demonstrate, and though I was very scared, I was able to lift the throne behind him a few feet in the air.

" 'Marvelous! Simply marvelous!' He had exclaimed. Then he told me that by becoming a vampire my powers would no doubt carry on to that next life, and that I would be more strong and powerful than I ever had in my life. I agreed, and three days later I was a vampire. After quenching the burning thirst I felt in my throat, Aro asked me to test my powers. I tried to move the throne again, as I had before, but nothing happened. I was shocked; my gift had never failed me before. I tried again with something smaller, an odd looking figurine that sat on a table against the wall, but still nothing happened. For whatever reason my telekinetic powers had not transcended into my new life as an immortal.

"Aro shook his head in sadness, saying that those powers would have been a wonderful addition to his coven's other gifts. In the end he explained the rules governing vampire society to me and allowed me to return home again. I suspect that he has always harbored a hatred for me, though, because I turned out to be a waste to him." Amun was shaking his head, his eyes staring into the fire, but not focused on it; he was reliving that day many years ago.

Benjamin was fascinated by his uncle's tale, so much so that he had leaned forward in anticipation of every syllable. He now leaned back in his chair, just so he wouldn't seem overbearing.

"Benjamin, what is easiest for you to move telekinetically? It's not inanimate objects like it is for me. I can tell when we practice that you have some issues with those, but I also know that you practice by yourself frequently. You must have found your pull by now." Amun turned to look at Benjamin once more, his eyes now light and curious.

"It's easiest for me to move natural things, like things that come from the earth. I can also move water and air, though air is usually the hardest."

"I wonder if you can move fire." Amun was looking at Benjamin as he said this, but his words were mostly for himself.

"I can try." Benjamin sat forward once more, staring into the fire more intently than before. He concentrated on it, willing it to move, and then it did. The fire roared away from the pit and into the night sky, twirling and writhing like a living ribbon of orange and yellow. Then, in an attempt to impress his uncle, he willed the wind to rush into the fire and extinguish it. They were left in darkness, with Benjamin grinning triumphantly.

"My dear boy, we have much to discuss about your future."

"Happy 21st birthday, Benji!" Amun shouted merrily as he burst into his nephew's bedroom. He held in his hands a very large chocolate cupcake covered in white frosting and sprinkles, with one candle sticking out of the top of it.

Benjamin rolled over on his back, shocked out of sleep, and took a second to let his eyes adjust. He didn't feel any older, but he supposed that would be normal now. A bright smile lit his face when he saw the cupcake his uncle was holding, and he eagerly threw the covers off of his body and sat up.

"Now blow out the candle and make a wish!" Amun lowered the cupcake to Benjamin's level, a proud grin softening his features. He was not this boy's father, but he still felt a deep love for the man he had become.

Benjamin leaned forward as if to blow the candle out with the air from his lungs, then a mischievous look flickered in his eyes. With a playful smirk he brought a sharp gust of wind into the room and snuffed the candle out. Amun laughed as the fire turned into nothing more than a puff of smoke. Benjamin, happy he had made his uncle laugh, snarfed the cupcake in two bites.

"Today is a very special day, Benjamin, and do you know why?" Amun sat on the edge of Benjamin's bed, his eyes searching his nephew's, looking for signs of uncertainty or fear.

Benjamin showed neither of those emotions, but rather swelled with anticipation as he proclaimed, "Today is the day you will change me into a vampire."

Amun nodded. Half of him was excited to have this talented young man enter his vampire world, and join his newly formed coven with Kebi, and her niece, but half of him was also filled with remorse for the life this boy would lose. He would never grow old or father children, and he would have to remain hidden for the rest of his existence. Still, Benjamin had wanted this to happen, had begged for it even, and Amun wouldn't deny his son his, in essence, last wish.

"Benjamin, I must warn you that for three days you will be in horrible agony. The pain you feel from the venom burning every cell in your body to change you will be worse than anything you've ever experienced, or could imagine. And once you are a vampire there is no guarantee that you will still have your powers. Remember that I lost mine at the time of my conversion.

"You also must always be careful around humans. If you start attacking people willy-nilly then you will call attention to yourself, and the Volturri will stop you by killing you. Kebi and I will show you how to hunt, and where to do so, to remain inconspicuous. Your thirst will become easier to control after the first few months.

"The last thing you must know is that your memories from your human life can fade over time if you don't think about them very much. When you try to remember something from this life it will seem muddy and hazy compared to how clear you can see and remember everything in your new life, but it is worth it to endure that mild inconvenience to keep your memories. Memories are very precious, you know." Amun was staring intently at Benjamin, giving him every opportunity to back out, but the boy seemed unfazed by all of this information. Amun could see in his eyes that he was ready for his new life, even with all the risks at hand; Amun had to admit, though, that the conversion seriously outweighed those risks.

"I understand the risks, Amun, and I promise that I will pay attention to your training when I start my new life. I'm ready to become what you are, uncle." Benjamin smiled brightly at Amun, using the 'uncle' title to tug at his heart strings. Benjamin only used it when he wanted something, because he knew Amun would take it as a sign of great affection, and, eventually, cave in.

Amun did the same now as he smiled back at his nephew. There was no hesitation in his eyes now; he would give the boy his desire.

"Alright, Benjamin, just try to remain calm through the pain. Trust me, I know it will hurt, and you may scream or cry as much as you need to, if it will help at all, but it will be worth it in three more days. Lay back, nephew." Amun gently pushed Benjamin's shoulder so that the boy would settle back on the bed. It would be easier for both of them that way.

Benjamin did as his uncle asked, taking steady, deep breaths to calm himself. His eyes focused on the ceiling, rather than on his uncle, who was now leaning in for his throat, his eyes sparkling with bloodlust. Benjamin wasn't worried about his uncle accidentally devouring him during the initial conversion process, nor was he worried about the pain or the thirst, or any of those other things Amun had mentioned. Benjamin was worried about losing his powers. Amun had lost his powers when he was changed, and no one could explain why. Surely the same could happen to Benjamin. But Amun also said that was a rare case, and that every vampire took something from their human life with them to their vampire life. He said that at least half of the vampires he had ever met had had some kind of extra power. Those were good odds, right? 50/50? Fifty percent chance that Benjamin would lose his telekinetic powers, and would be nothing more than an ordinary vampire with ordinary powers who easily fit into the underground vampire community. Fifty percent chance that he would be extraordinary, that he would keep his powers, that they would grow stronger, just like everything else about him. Fifty percent chance that he would be special. He would never know unless he tried, and he was oh so desperate to find out.

After what seemed like hours, though what was really only three seconds, Amun's teeth sliced through the thin skin at Benjamin's throat. They went in so easily that Benjamin didn't even feel the pain of having his throat ripped open. All he could feel now was the burning. His eyes widened with the pain, and his body stiffened. He was just barely able to keep the screams locked inside. Tears welled up in his eyes, then spilled over in relentless twin waterfalls.

Amun pulled back sharply when his nephew stiffened. He looked down at the young man before him, now looking very much like the small boy he used to be with his face contorted in such pain. If Amun could cry he would have right then.

"I'm so sorry, Benjamin. How I wish this could be easier." Amun gave his nephew one last, long look of sadness, and then flashed out of the room faster than Benjamin could blink.

Benjamin had felt burns before. He had burned himself while cooking his food several times, since he never seemed to be very good at it, but those burns were nothing to what he felt now. Once, when he was practicing his control over fire, his mind slipped, and the fire got away from him. Though he had momentarily lost his control over the element, it still felt a pull towards him, and it had snaked around his right arm, leaving severe burns that he covered up with long-sleeved shirts. That would be a fun game to play during the winter compared to the venom burning in his veins.

During the schooling lessons Benjamin received from his uncle, Amun had insisted that Benjamin learn about all the world's religions. He vaguely remembered something the Christian religion professed about where unsaved sinners went after they died: Hell. The Christians believed that those who had not accepted the Lamb's Blood, and had not asked Jesus Christ to enter their heart and soul as their personal Savior, would go to Hell when they passed on. Benjamin assumed this was what Hell felt like.

***Three Days Later***

Amun and Kebi stood at Benjamin's bedside, watching the boy's progress during the past sixty-three hours. Amun had finally been able to put aside his guilt at putting his nephew through such torment enough to check on him, and Kebi stayed close to Amun to support him. She always held his hand, or rested her arm around his shoulders, in an attempt to comfort him, and keep his guilt away. It seemed to work, since he stopped talking about how horrible he felt, but that meant that he stopped talking completely.

For the first day Benjamin merely whimpered and cried, which made Amun wince every time. During the second day, which Amun and Kebi both remembered as being the worst day of transformation, Benjamin screamed, leaving Amun with his head in his hands for the entire twenty-four hours. On the third day Benjamin finally fell silent, his eyes closed, and his breathing mostly even, which made Amun more anxious than before. Of course the venom would have to be less painful now, but Amun wondered if Benjamin's heart had just given out completely from so much agony, and if the boy would ever wake up. It is a mystery why Amun couldn't hear his nephew's heart speed up inhumanly toward it's end, because Kebi could hear every frantic beat.

"Can't you hear his heart, my love?" She would ask when Amun suggested the boy had died for real. "His heart is racing faster than a horse's running hoof beats. His conversion is almost complete, and all this worrying will be for nothing. He was a strong human, and will make an even stronger vampire." Here she would pat his shoulder affectionately until he stopped his impossible musings.

Finally, after all the anxious waiting, Benjamin's heart gave its last beat. Amun and Kebi both leaned forward expectantly, examining the boy's body. His skin, at first a rich caramel color, was now paler, more like the color of cooled toffee, or butterscotch. Even from where they stood, they could feel that all of his human warmth had left his body; he was now as cold and granite hard as they were. All that was left for him to do was open his eyes.

About two minutes after his heart became still, Benjamin's eyes fluttered open. He searched the room before him, taking in every new, clear sight, sound, and scent. Amun, the vampire closest to him, smelled like the bark of an old tree, grass, and rain, while Kebi smelled like the unnamed wildflowers that grew in the backyard, the ocean, and, somehow, an undertone of coffee beans. Both of them were better than anything he had ever smelled before, and he smiled at the pleasant memories their scents aroused.

Everything was so clear, and he studied everything around him with childlike wonders. His eyes, now a bright, perfect red, were so much clearer than his human ones. He could see the infinitesimal cracks in the ceiling, the individual fibers on the lampshade on his bedside table, the woven threads in his bed cover, and the pores on his family members' skin.

"Benjamin?" Amun spoke softly and gently, his voice clear as a bell, though it would have been no more than a human's whisper. Benjamin automatically turned toward his uncle, his head snapping in that direction with no more than the thought that he should look at who was speaking to him; it took a sixteenth of a second. "Benjamin, how do you feel?"

Benjamin considered that for a moment. Should he compare how he felt now to how he felt when he was burning into this life, or should he compare it to how he felt when he was a human? Perhaps it was a question meant to stand on its own. How did he feel right at this moment with no comparisons to any past feelings? These thoughts processed in little over a second.

He decided to answer under all three circumstances. "In comparison to how I felt during the past three days, I feel so much better. In comparison to my human life, I feel stronger, and more powerful. All in all I feel… perfect." Benjamin flashed his most playful smile at his uncle; Amun smiled back.

"Come, my dear nephew, and let us show you how to hunt."

***One Week Later***

"Okay, Benjamin, I think it's time for us to see if you've kept your telekinetic powers." Amun patted his nephew's shoulder. They were out in the backyard, relaxing in the warmth of the sun that sprawled over everything they could see or touch or run to.

Amun hadn't allowed Benjamin to test his powers at all since he had first awoken, saying it was more important to quench his thirst and learn the rules that governed the vampire community. Benjamin, surprisingly, had complied, and had kept vigilant in not trying to use his gift. He actually found himself quite thoroughly distracted by the burning in his throat, the flow of information that he could retain with perfect clarity, and running through the deserted fields and forests. Everything was so clear, so bright, so new, that he wanted to see and smell and touch all that nature had to offer. Because he did not sleep, Benjamin enjoyed lying in the long grass of his uncle's backyard and staring up at the stars. Now that he could see them, really see them, he doubted that he would ever want to stop looking at them; but then the sun would rise and there would be new sights to see, and he could look at the stars every night for the rest of his life if he chose to.

"Are you sure this is the right time, Amun? I don't know if I'd be able to control it, since I'm still just a newborn." Benjamin, for the first time in his newborn life, was nervous. He was afraid that wouldn't have his powers anymore, and that he would be extraordinarily normal. Part of him didn't want to test his gift, ever, because then he would never be disappointed, but the other part of him was so excited for this moment that he could hardly contain himself.

"It is time, Benjamin. We have waited long enough, I think." Amun patted the boy's shoulder then stepped back, giving him room to concentrate.

Benjamin decided he would start with something small: a large rock that sat in front of him. He vaguely wondered if his uncle had put it there on purpose. He took a deep breath and looked down at the little piece of nature. He raised his hand in the air, like he had done so many times before with so many other elements (using his hands to command things made it easier for some reason), and the rock shot twenty feet into the air. Benjamin, shocked by the strength his gift had taken on, dropped his hold on the rock, letting it fall back to the ground with a thud.

Amun stared at Benjamin, and Benjamin shared back, a look of incredulity shared between them. Neither of them had thought that he would still have his powers after becoming a vampire, because of what had happened to Amun after his transformation. Then a wide smile broke out over Amun's face, and he leaped forward to hug his nephew.

"Benjamin, this is wonderful! You are so just as extraordinary as I knew you would be! Come, try with something else." Amun led the boy into the house, turning him to face the shelves of metal and clay sculptures that Amun had collected over the years. "Try to move one of the sculptures."

Benjamin focused on a clay sculpture of a camel, willing it to move, but nothing happened. Had he had one last shot of energy flow through him and then disappear into nothing, leaving him a normal vampire again? Benjamin put all of his concentration and will into moving the little figurine, but no matter how hard he tried, or how much he flailed his hands, nothing happened.

"I guess I just had once last flow of telekinesis left in me before it disappeared, Amun. I lost my gift after all." The sadness was plain on Benjamin's face, and he sped back into the backyard. Amun found him sulking on the grass in the middle of the yard, his legs folded as he toyed with a blade of grass. Amun sat next to Benjamin, wrapping his arm around his nephew's shoulders.

"When you're a vampire nothing happens by chance or by accident. You moved that rock because your powers still linger in your veins. You once told me that the natural elements, like earth, water, fire, and air, are easiest to you, correct?"

Benjamin contemplated that for a moment. Had he said that while he was still human? It was hard to remember, but he thought that he had. "I think so. Why?"

"Perhaps only the strongest part of your power was carried over into this life. If elements were easiest when you were human, then maybe elements will be all you can move now. Try with the wind, or the water, or the ground you sit on now."

Benjamin perked up at these new revelations. Maybe that was why he could so easily move the rock, but not the clay statue. He closed his eyes and called forth the air, marveling at how it now swirled excitedly around him, as if he were its true master. He had retained his gift after all, just with the bounty that nature had to offer, and the best part was that his powers were so much stronger now. He had only to think of the wind, and it came rushing toward him.

Exalted, he leapt to his feet and called up every rock, stone, and pebble in his uncle's backyard, making them twirl together with the wind, snakes fighting in the air. This was the most fun he'd had in years, and Benjamin laughed heartily as he toyed with the world.

Amun had left Benjamin in the backyard to enjoy himself, so that he could speak with his mate, Kebi, privately. Though Benjamin probably could have heard every word the couple said, he was too enthralled with his powers to pay attention to them.

"I think it's time for him to meet my niece." Kebi started. "He has quenched his thirst, he has been trained in the rules of vampirism, he has regained his powers, and now he can focus on finding a mate." She smiled at her lover, taking his hand in hers and rubbing circles into his palm with her thumb.

Amun looked at their twined hands for a few seconds, contemplating. "Do you really think he will fall for her? I want him to be happy, of course, it's just that this isn't an exact science. It took me years to find you, Kebi, and even longer to make you mine for eternity." He reached up and cupped her cheek gently; she smiled at him in return.

"Even if he doesn't love her he can still be friends with her. Even vampires who live nomadically will make friends with those they meet along the way, and he can certainly use a friend that isn't one of us."

"I suppose you're right. Collect your niece, and I'll have Benjamin meet her when he's done uprooting my backyard." Amun smiled and leaned in to kiss Kebi lovingly before darting back outside to watch over his nephew.

"Benjamin, there's someone Kebi and I would like you to meet." Amun looped his arm through Benjamin's, leading him into the house's living room, which was toward the front.

"Who is it, uncle?" Benjamin looked curiously at Amun, his ruby eyes twinkling from the day's previous excitement.

"Kebi's niece. We've asked her to come and spend some time with our little coven. You know we rarely get any company besides your parents."

"She isn't still human, is she?" Benjamin asked cautiously. His thirst was controlled, but he didn't trust himself enough to be around humans that he didn't want to eat yet.

"No, no, she's a vampire, just like the rest of us. She's been a vampire for about a year now, actually, so she, too, is still considered a newborn." Amun chuckled as they turned the corner into the living room.

Benjamin's eyes settled on the stranger's immediately. Her eyes were almond shaped, and framed by thick, full, black eyelashes. Her eyes were a subdued crimson color that Benjamin found quite alluring, and her coffee brown hair fell around her shoulders like a waterfall. Her luscious shell lips were curved into a gentle smile of friendliness, and her demeanor seemed more or less demure, but Benjamin could sense a wild side hiding beneath her skin. He couldn't describe the pull he felt to this girl, as if she were the only person in the room with him. The second their eyes met, he never wanted to look away.

"Benjamin, this is my niece, Tia. She's wanted to meet you for quite some time now." Kebi spoke softly from Tia's side. Benjamin's eyes flickered to her once, and then dropped back to Tia's.

"Hello, Tia." Benjamin was in front of her in less than a second, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips to kiss. The look she gave him suggested that she would be blushing if there were any blood left in her frozen body to do so. "I am Benjamin, and it is my utmost pleasure to meet you."

Tia's smile widened into a grin, her teeth perfectly straight and white, making her face even more dazzling than before. "No, dear Benjamin, the pleasure is clearly all mine."

Amun beckoned Kebi to his side, and she flashed to him instantly. They smiled at each other, knowing they had made the right choice, and then they both quickly left the room, leaving the two newborns to talk more privately.

**The End**


End file.
